Over Again: Rewrite
by AudiLion
Summary: *Rewritten version of 2013 version/ Several changes made* "And because I was too stubborn and prideful to talk to you about it, I went behind your back and lost one of the best things I've ever had in my life: you."


"You can't flush me yet! I'm still eating," Courtney yelled over Chris, pretending to eat but instead wound up gagging. Chris smirked, raising the remote.

"That's the spirit! Never give up," the host exclaimed before pressing the red button, sending the brunette down the toilet screaming.

The entire time she was submerged, Courtney fumed. She just couldn't stand the sadistic man, and she despised him with a passion- almost just as much as a certain delinquent. It was a hard feat to accomplish, but Courtney was sure Chris McLean was on everyone's hit list.

"Eeww," Courtney whined when she was dumped onto the pristine wooden deck of Playas des Losers. She stood up soaked to the bone, her hair and clothes limp. Her shoes squeaked on the boards as she crossed over to Chef, who was impatiently waiting for the Type-A to grab her bags.

The burly man greeted Courtney with a gruff, disgruntled sound and shoved her suitcases at her. "Took ya long enough," he growled. "Here's your key, lose it and you buy a new one." Chef dismissed her with a stern nod and stomped off complaining about all the tasks Chris was making his do and how he wasn't paid enough.

Courtney's already evident frown deepened as she glanced at the key card.

 _Room 3B_

She sighed as she let herself into the building, taking the elevator up to the third floor to her room. Before anything else, Courtney instantly abandoned her bags and peeled her soiled articles of clothing off of her body and jumped into the shower. She would have been embarrassed if someone heard the sound that came out of her mouth. The hot water felt heavenly on her tired limbs, her reaction was involuntary.

She enjoyed her shower, making sure every trace of that God-forsaken island was washed away and her hair was smooth and tangle free before she stepped out. Courtney wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, finger-combing her hair.

 _Thud_

Courtney paused. "Hello?" She called out into her suite hesitantly. Laughing, the woman turned back to the mirror. "What am I thinking.. No one's here," she said with a trace of misery. She was going to end up dying a lonely cat lady with the way her past relationships had gone.

Continuing with her routine, she was once distracted again while brushing her teeth by a shadow.

"Who'sh dere?" She called around her toothbrush, entering her room to actually inspect if someone was there. Courtney screamed when she saw someone's head peek out from behind her door. Her toothbrush was yanked out of her mouth and a strong hand shot out to cover her mouth.

"Jesus, Princess. Still as loud as ever," Courtney heard a _very very_ familiar voice drawl. The mention of her old nickname sent goosebumps crawling up over her skin.

"Mhmhmm," Courtney narrowed her eyes at the man as she attempted to fight him off, but not nearly as much as she would have if she wasn't half naked.

Duncan smirked and quirked an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend as he looked her up and down. "If I let go of you, do you promise not to scream again?"

Courtney paused, his request stopping her from licking his hand. She knew he wouldn't budge but she figured it would have been worth a try. His way seemed faster though, so her logical side nodded in agreement.

Duncan slowly dropped his hand, fully preparing to incapacitate her in case she tried to scream again.

Courtney glared at the man across from her, taking in his appearance. He's changed since she last saw him. His mohawk was gone, his natural raven hair was falling into his eyes. He had that 5-o'clock shadow she- unfortunately- still finds incredibly sexy on him, and he seemed taller… More built. It seemed to her that prison matured him, not a lot, but some.

While Courtney was assessing him, Duncan was doing the same to her. Her hair was longer, darker. He always did love her hair. He smirked when he noticed her figure, she seemed curvier than before. And her eyes, those were almost painful to look at. They were the only part of her that showed what she was really feeling, and looking into those onyx eyes all he could see was hurt and misery.

"What are you doing here," Courtney finally whisper-yelled.

"This is the only place I could think of coming to once I escaped," Duncan explained.

"Me? Why not Gwen?" Courtney sneered. She felt bad about what she did to her sorta-friend, but Courtney was a resentful woman and could and would hold a grudge.

Duncan scowled at his ex and pointed a finger at her. "I didn't come here to fight. I came because you're the smartest person I know and I need someone to help me get out of Canada."

While she was internally smirking at Duncan calling her the smartest person he knew, Courtney was still pissed. "Could I have my toothbrush back?" She asked, avoiding his proposal.

The delinquent sighed before he handed it back. He was already losing this nonexistent fight. Courtney snatched it back before shoving it back in her mouth, mumbling a quiet thank you before scampering back into the bathroom. Duncan sat on her bed and adjusted the orange jump suit to rest loosely around his slim hips, leaving his toned chest bare.

The brunette stopped in her tracks, looking at the criminal now sprawled out on her bed half exposed. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

Duncan opened one eye, teal meeting onyx. "What's it look like?"

Courtney frowned, her nose scrunching up in a way Duncan always found adorable. "Fine, just… Don't look, okay?" She said sternly.

Duncan shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said smugly, instantly regretting it when a pillow smacked him hard in the face. "Hey!"

"Don't be so vulgar, you ass." Courtney scowled and turned back around to pull on her pajamas.

Duncan watched Courtney as she dug around in her bags, and a flash of something familiar caught his eyes. He quietly got off the bed and stalked up right behind her. He reached around and pulled out the old, black t-shirt. Courtney's wide, nervous eyes wandered up to look at Duncan in shock and mortification.  
"You kept my shirt?" He asked, fingering the faded skull. What he hadn't noticed was Courtney moving away from him, tears in her eyes.

"What kind of question is that? _Of course_ I kept it," she said as if he should already know why. But how could he know? She never got the chance to tell him how she really felt. "I loved you, I still do. We dated for three years Duncan. Three! Can you imagine the pain I was in when I found out that you cheated on me with my friend? And even with that knowledge it was so hard to let you go," Courtney swiped at her face, refusing to let the tears fall. "But I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried. Why do you think I even tried dating that dirt eating man-child?"

Duncan was rendered speechless. He did this to her and he felt like a complete jackass. "Prince-"

"Don't, just don't," she said holding up a palm. "Just… Wait while I get changed and we can figure out an escape plan for you." Courtney started to walk away until Duncan gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. They were chest to chest, the only thing between them being Courtney's towel. His breath ghosted over her face as he gazed down at her, his one hand entwining their fingers and the other carefully resting on her hip.

"I am so sorry I hurt you…" He said sincerely. "But you have to understand that I felt you didn't need me. God, Court, you are the most independent woman I have ever met. And all that independence left no room for me in your heart."  
"That's no-"

"I'm not done," Duncan cut her off, his teal eyes seeing right through her. Courtney closed her mouth and swallowed thickly. "And because I was too stubborn and prideful to talk to you about it, I went behind your back and lost one of the best things I've ever had in my life: you." He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Courtney pushed her face into his palm, trying to hide the tears. "I am so, so sorry Princess. If I could go back and try to fix this, I would. Faster than you can call me an ogre," Duncan chuckled and a smile crept up onto Courtney's face.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead the same time Courtney pulled her face out of his hand to look at him and their lips met. Courtney's lashes fluttered as she gasped at the contact, opening her mouth for Duncan. He cautiously pressed his lips harder against her, and her reaction was instant. Courtney lifted her free hand up around Duncan's neck and his went into her hair, both pulling each other's bodies closer together.

Duncan dropped his old t-shirt on the floor and slipped his hand underneath Courtney's ass, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist after a good squeeze. He felt her moan against his mouth and involuntarily grind her hips against him. He could feel the heat from her core through his jumper and it made him painfully hard. Duncan brought the hand that was in her hair down in between their bodies and slipped a finger in between the folds of her most intimate body parts. Courtney jerked back from the kiss, her pelvis pushing harder into his hand.

Both of her hands were in his hair now, tugging and pulling while she locked her elbows on his shoulders.

"Oh G-god…" she pushed out in a breathy moan as Duncan moved his finger down to her opening and entered the digit into her.

"So tight," Duncan said as he moved his lips down her jaw and neck, sucking on the skin and bringing color to her smooth tan skin. He licked the newly forming bruise before he moved down to her clavicle. He added a second finger and pumped them in a steady rhythm as her hips came down on his hand.

Courtney used her position with her hands in his hair to bring his face back to hers to kiss him passionately as his thumb found her sensitive bud and began rubbing it in circles. Her body was already shaking with the effort to hold it it, she let go of his lips as her body spasmed in her attempt to control her body.

"C'mon, Princess… Cum for me," she heard Duncan whisper in her ear and she came apart at the seams. A loud moan left Courtney's lips as she pressed her intimate parts down hard onto Duncan's hands as he helped her ride out her orgasm. When her body relaxed, she laid her forehead on his shoulder and he kissed down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Courtney hummed as Duncan walked over to her bed and laid her on her back, crawling over her, his weight supported his arms. She looked up at him with a dazed smile. "I missed you, I missed this," she murmured as she ran her hands up and down his muscled back.

Duncan smiled back down at her as he pushed his hands up underneath her loose towel, feeling every dip, curve, dimple, recommitting them to memory. "I missed you too…" He said into her neck and breathed in a smell that was uniquely her, peaches and a hint of vanilla and coconut.

Courtney moved her hands further down Duncan's back until both palms rested on his ass. She gave them each a light squeeze and she felt Duncan's chest rumble against hers as he chuckled. She smirked up at him as she shifted her hips against Duncan's rock hard erection and it grew wider when she heard him hiss.

He looked down at her from up above. "Are you sure?" Duncan asked, not needing to finish the whole question.

Courtney nodded, "please? I need you. I need to feel you inside me again," she begged. Duncan couldn't refuse her, not like this. He lifted her up against him to pull the damp towel away from her body completely as she reached down to slowly untie his jumper. Duncan helped her take them off him and he followed her up the bed, resting one hand underneath her and the other on her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. He positioned himself between her legs without the help of his hand and gently pushed his head into her already soaking pussy. Both of their breaths became ragged as he slowly kept pushing, letting her adjust to his size considering he was above average. Once he was base deep, Courtney had to keep her eyes from rolling back into her skull so she could gaze into his deep blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" He muttered to her as he pulled back out of her, only leaving his head in. "Do it," she begged, hanging onto him with one hand as the other prepared itself by fisting the sheets. Duncan shifted, knowing what she wanted. He rammed into her hard, groaning when he heard her shout of pleasure, her fingernails digging into the back of neck.

"Fa-faster," she commanded him, and he complied. Every moan, every scream, they just egged him on.

"Mine, you're mine," Duncan growled into her ear, pulling her hand away from the sheet and held it in place above her head with his large one.

"I'm you-yours, oh God!" Courtney screamed in ecstasy as Duncan took a particularly vicious thrust inside of her, the headboard of the bed banging loudly against the wall and bed shaking wildly. Courtney hooked one leg behind Dunca, digging her heel into his bag, urging him on. Her fingernails were raking wicked scratched down his back, some drawing blood.

Duncan's lips brushed against Courtney's and she could feel his breath, she could taste him. Like her mint toothpaste and that always lingering taste of nicotine she's become addicted to on him. Their lips stayed that, gently skimming each other.

" _Duncan!"_ Courtney shouted as she finally reached the peak of pleasure. Just the sound of her saying his name in such a loving position made him fall over the edge too. Her tight passage clenched and milked all that Duncan had left in him and he rolled them over. They were still connected, Courtney with her head on his chest and him rubbing circled into her lower spine, just the way he knew she liked.

She hummed in appreciation and moved her face so her chin sat over his pecs so she could look at him. Courtney opened her mouth to say something but Duncan opened his mouth at the same time and beat her to the punch.

"I love you," he said, his ministrations on her back pausing as he awaited her response. A smiled slowly crept up onto her face and she kissed his chest.

"I love you too," she said against his skin.

Duncan let out a shallow, shaky breath and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Both of them moved, Courtney's back against Duncan's chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly, and they fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, a knock woke Courtney. She smiled as she turned her head to look at a sleeping Duncan. _Same as ever_ , she thought.

She pulled the old t-shirt of her lover on over her body and opened the door to see two surprised faces.

"Sc-Scott! Gwen! What are you guys doing here?" Courtney sputtered, immediately running her fingers through her wild hair.

Scott cleared his throat as Gwen gave Courtney a raised brow. "Well," Scott started, "we came to apologize for how we acted the other day."

Courtney's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I should be the one apologizing… I mean, what I did was pretty underhanded."

"Nah, Courtney, you were just being yourself," Gwen shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile.

Courtney smiled back and nervously looked back into her room to see if Duncan was still asleep, and thankfully he slept like a brick. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked back at the other two.

"Is someone in there?" Scott questioned.

"N-no, what would make you think that? That's preposterous!" Courtney laughed unconvincingly.

Scott instantly shrugged, "Alright then, can I come in?"

"No."

"No? What are you hiding?" Scott said, becoming more and more agitated. Courtney looked at Gwen who had a knowing smirk on her face as she looked at something behind Courtney.

Courtney turned to see Duncan, stretching out his muscular body before he walked over to the door in his boxers while rubbing the sleep from his face. Courtney's expression fell flat and she paled considerably.

"Who is it babe?" Duncan asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

" _Babe?"_ Scott yelled and Courtney winced into Duncan, away from the red head's shrill voice.

"Damn, man. What's got your tits in a twist?" Duncan scowled at Scott, Gwen trying to hide a snicker behind her hand.

"My problem is you. Get your hands off of my girlfriend." Scott shoved past Courtney to poke Duncan in the chest. The criminal glared down at the red head, squaring his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, his tattoos moving with his muscles.

Scott tried to measure up to Duncan, but he was too thin and short. Courtney went to stand by Gwen, hiding her face behind her hair. "I'm glad you two got back together," Gwen whispered to Courtney.

"Really?"

"Of course? The entire time we 'dated', if you could even call it that, he would talk non stop about you. I think the only reason he did what he did was to get your attention. And I know you're happy with him."

Courtney smiled at Gwen and threw her arms around the goth girl. "Thank you," she said and Gwen laughed.

"I really am sorry though with how I acted. I keep letting things tear us apart."

"No, Gwen, I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry. I'm part of the reason too," Courtney corrected.

"So we're good?" Gwen asked.

"We're good," Courtney said with a smile and the two girls hugged again.

After the girl were done reuniting, both were startled by Scott landing on the floor, passed out.

"Duncan, what did you do?" Courtney asked, not particularly upset except for the fact that Duncan was shaking out his hand.

"Son of a bitch kept saying you were his girlfriend and it was pissing me off," he grumbled. Courtney laughed and kissed his cheek before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Remember what I said last night?"

"You're mine," Duncan smirked and landed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Exactly, and besides, he broke up with me because some dweeb tried to kiss me and he didn't believe me. Serves him right."

Gwen cleared her throat and smirked at the couple. "Well I best be leaving you two to figure out what to do next."

"Wait, what about Scott?" Courtney pointed at the boy.

"I'll just leave him there. I don't really care about him." Gwen shrugged and smirked. "Use protection you two."

Courtney's face flushed red while Duncan waved before pulled the brunette back into the room and pushing her against the door. His face was inches away from hers and she blushed again under his gaze. "Figure things out, huh? So we're gonna do this again?"

"I'd like to, yeah."

"Then you'd better be ready for a lot of lovin'," Duncan smirked and kissed down Courtney's neck.

And the process was started all over again.

A/N: So! I rewrote this in about two hours and it's a little over 3,340 words. I think I did pretty good myself. There were quite a few changes from the original, but the concept it pretty much the same. I'm really glad I did this, I miss writing.

But my goal for this story was to show my progress in my skills, after all, the original was written 4 years ago. :0 Can you believe that!?

And I would think that in this story, Duncney would work better bc they actually kinda talked about _~feelings~_ in this fic.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
